something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Shannon Walker
Shannon Walker is the Eleusinian of Pneumanor. She is the main character of Something Wicked story and the main NPC of Something Wicked RPG. Her biography will be split into the different time-lines. Walker Family Tree Biography: (T1) Extrados Time-Line (First Campaign): Childhood: Shannon Elizabeth Walker was born in the small town of Summer Springs South Carolina. Shannon never seemed to quite fit in. She had friends, she did well in school, but there was something fundamentally different about her. It was as if she just did not belong. The Summer Springs Slasher: At the age of 14 Shannon started having nightmares. Not normal nightmares but vivid dreams of people dying. They were so real is was like looking through someone’s eyes as they were being killed. She soon came to the realization that she was actually witnessing people die as they were being murdered. Not only witnessing their death but taking in their final thoughts and experiencing their final breath. She also came to realize that these people were being killed by the same man each time. One of the victims was Shannon's friend Michelle. At a party Shannon witnessed through her Michelle's eyes a knife trusted deeply into the gut of Michelle. This deeply impacted Shannon and she started seeing a therapist. The killer from Shannon's nightmares was called "The Summer Springs Slasher" in the papers and on the news. The Watcher: After the Death of Michelle Shannon found a black cat who she named "Kitty." Once taken in the cat almost never left Shannon's side. For a month the little black cat was Shannon's only friend as she only leave her home to go to school or to the therapist. One day after returning from a session with the therapist the black cat spoke to Shannon. "Hello my named Aurora Thomas, and I am your watcher. We haven't much time. I need to get you to The Bastion." Shannon was speechless. She knew she had just gone insane. After all those sleepless nights and seeing people die something in her brain must of snapped. The cat would not stop talking. "You are not crazy. I am here to help you. I know what you are. You are the Eleusinian." It took Shannon a while but she soon decided to listen to the feline, and even more believe her. Aurora told Shannon that the cat was really a were-cat. A shape changing creature. Aurora worked for an Order, and she was Shannon's watcher. A watcher was one who sought out the Eleusinian and protected them. Shannon started to train with Aurora and learn some magic. Shannon also started to leave her home more. A Great Lost: During one outing with Aurora, Shannon went into a hypnotic state and witnessed the death of her parents. The Summer Springs Slasher had learned about the power in Shannon Walker and that she had some how connected with him. The Slasher was now on the hunt for Shannon. Aurora decided to take Shannon back with her to Pneumanor. The two fled into the woods and came to a small bridge crossing a shallow creek. As the two cross the bridge they cross into another world and Shannon found herself standing on a giant bridge over looking a large city. A New World: Shannon found herself in the City of Minus. (T2) Keystone Time-Line (Second Campaign): Childhood: Shannon Elizabeth Walker was born in the small town of Summer Springs in Noctis Terra of Pneumanor. She was born to a couple of ranchers Bryan and Carolyn Walker. Soon after birth her, Shannon developed a strange and terrible sickness. Four a couple of days Shannon was running a high fever. Bryan Walker worried that they would lose the new born baby and left to find a healer. For three days Carolyn was left with the sick child worried that Shannon would soon pass. Bryan finally returned on the third day away with a Kitsune. “How is she?” Bryan asked. “She is still alive.” Carolyn said, “She is a fighter.” The Kitsune took the child into his hands and inspected her. He then laid her down and opened a bag he had brought with him. For an hour, he mixed herbs together, grinding them into a paste then adding a liquid and created a potion. “Give her this three times a day. She will survive; indeed, she is strong.” The Kitsune said with a smile. “She is special, and she has a strong aura.” With that the Kitsune left. Shannon did recover and grew to be a happy little girl, yet she was strange. She would see things others could not. She would see "dusky people. "She could do things other people could not. Like heal with her gentile touch. And strangest of all, Shannon could get glimpses of people’s thoughts. Shannon helped at her family ranch and loved working with the horses. She grew into a happy teenager. This world has not yet herd of a new Eleusinian. Upon traveling to Summer Springs in search for Shannon Walker the party comes across Shannon's parents. The party inquire about Shannon. The Walkers are at first surprised and then suspicious at the inquiries of the strangers but soon learn that they are in town to help Shannon. Bryan Walker tells the group that Shannon started acting strange a few weeks before and they had to commit her into Pine Hill Sanitarium. The group tells the Walkers that they will go to Pine Hill and check in on Shannon and try to get her out. Upon visiting Pine Hill the party finds Shannon in a some what catatonic state. The party was able to bring Shannon back to herself once she is reunited with her daughter. (T3) Voussoir Time-Line (Third Campaign): Childhood: Shannon Elizabeth Walker was born in the small town of Summer Springs in Noctis Terra of Pneumanor. She was born to a couple of ranchers Bryan and Carolyn Walker. Soon after birth her, Shannon developed a strange and terrible sickness. Four a couple of days Shannon was running a high fever. Bryan Walker worried that they would lose the new born baby and left to find a healer. For three days Carolyn was left with the sick child worried that Shannon would soon pass. Bryan finally returned on the third day away with a Kitsune. “How is she?” Bryan asked. “She is still alive.” Carolyn said, “She is a fighter.” The Kitsune took the child into his hands and inspected her. He then laid her down and opened a bag he had brought with him. For an hour, he mixed herbs together, grinding them into a paste then adding a liquid and created a potion. “Give her this three times a day. She will survive; indeed, she is strong.” The Kitsune said with a smile. “She is special, and she has a strong aura.” With that the Kitsune left. Shannon did recover and grew to be a happy little girl, yet she was strange. She would see things others could not. She would see "dusky people. "She could do things other people could not. Like heal with her gentile touch. And strangest of all, Shannon could get glimpses of people’s thoughts. Shannon helped at her family ranch and loved working with the horses. She grew into a happy teenager. Discovery: When Shannon was 15 the town of Summer Springs came prey to vampire marauders from Considine''' searching for girls to send to the brothels. '''The vampires saw Shannon, a very attractive young lady and when to grab her. Shannon was rescued by a man dressed in black. The man killed many of the vampires however one of the vampires was able to grab Shannon. The vampire was incredibly strong and Shannon could not get away. The man in black saw that Shannon was being taken was went after them. The man was able to get Shannon and the vampire, but before he was able to rescue her she used a great power killing the vampire. Through that the man was able to recognize that Shannon possessed a great power. Thinking that the power inside her was more than magic the man introducing himself as Cain took the Shannon and her family back to Minus where they could identify her power. Training to be Eleusinian: At Minus Shannon met Amy Bedford the captain of the guard, Emma the witch and her twin brother Elliott the head of the Medical Wing. Also, the were-cat Aurora Thomas was assigned to be her watcher and guardian. Shannon’s childhood friend Lee Davis came to Minus soon after joining the Order and training to be a Cabeirian Knight. After a few months at Minus the order was able to confirm that Shannon was an Eleusinian. For the next three years Shannon trains in combat, history and conduct. Eleusinian: When the day had come to announce to the world the next Eleusinian Shannon Walker was very nerves but was able to keep calm. Her Anointing went well and after Shannon gave a speech where she pledged her service to the free people of Pneumanor. A great ball was help in the palace afterwards. At the ball Shannon chose Lee to dance with her, however soon after entering the dance floor she was attacked by masked men. With the help from a Noble of Minus named Nikki Grayson and a nomadic Kitsune named Roxanna Shannon was able to kill all but two of the attackers. With one of the masked men fleeing Roxanna was able to capture the other and hold him for questioning. From the interrogation the three were able to learn that the masked men called themselves crows and were in seom sort of cult. (T4) Intrados Time-Line (2 Something Wicked Group): Childhood: Shannon Elizabeth Walker was born in the small town of Summer Springs in Noctis Terra of Pneumanor. She was born to a couple of ranchers Bryan and Carolyn Walker. Soon after birth her, Shannon developed a strange and terrible sickness. Four a couple of days Shannon was running a high fever. Bryan Walker worried that they would lose the new born baby and left to find a healer. For three days Carolyn was left with the sick child worried that Shannon would soon pass. Bryan finally returned on the third day away with a Kitsune. “How is she?” Bryan asked. “She is still alive.” Carolyn said, “She is a fighter.” The Kitsune took the child into his hands and inspected her. He then laid her down and opened a bag he had brought with him. For an hour, he mixed herbs together, grinding them into a paste then adding a liquid and created a potion. “Give her this three times a day. She will survive; indeed, she is strong.” The Kitsune said with a smile. “She is special, and she has a strong aura.” With that the Kitsune left. Shannon did recover and grew to be a happy little girl, yet she was strange. She would see things others could not. She would see "dusky people. "She could do things other people could not. Like heal with her gentile touch. And strangest of all, Shannon could get glimpses of people’s thoughts. Shannon helped at her family ranch and loved working with the horses. She grew into a happy teenager. Discovery: On Oathday, Tember 25th, 1997AE Shannon meets a Watcher for the Order and a cleric for Sarenrae by the name of Dolmen, a new member of the Knights Raynor by the name of Talonvale and a charismatic Drifter by the name of Saro-Saro Sanos. Shannon met these three in the Willcox Inn while she was running an errin for her Father. Shannon's Traits and Personality: Shannon is shy, insecure but brave and strong willed. She can be naive but she is not stupid. Shannon is very talented at singing, playing the violin and magic.